Providing support for articles capable of being fired or heated during a temperature processing period remains an area of interest. One non-limiting example of such articles include green ceramic articles initially having a shape formed of a binder matrix and ceramic particles where, during a thermal processing, the binder matrix is eliminated and the ceramic particles are fused. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.